


The Hog, The Rat, and the Desert Blossom

by BunnyFair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, maybe canon compliant, phantom limb syndrome, post omnic war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She came to middle-of-nowhere, Australia in an attempt to help the locals after the omnic war. However, the locals turned out to be... very different than what she expected.
Relationships: Junkrat/original female character/roadhog
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Liliacia Shiori. 28 years old. Professional doctor sent with a small relief aid to the outback of Australia to help the locals from the recent Omnic War.

She had to go low-tech for this. The locals were no doubt traumatized and she didn't want to risk triggering them. Sadly, none of her oh so wonderful collegues were willing to join her.

She softly sighed and tightened her grip on the seat as the small chopper landed in a clear spot. She stepped off and looked around at the medical tent. At least it was quite large, at least big enough for a dozen or so patients.

Smiling in thanks at the pilot as he grabbed several pieces of her luggage, she grabbed one of her bags and stepped off. She inhaled deeply, frowning slightly at the dry heat that assaulted her. Blinking rapidly, she strode into the abandoned medical tent. And she promptly froze at the tall, lanky man leaning precariously on a stool with one arm missing and the other elbow-deep in the cabinet. He turned to her and blinked, grinning widely at the bag in her hand. "Sweet! Gimmie them meds, I got a fierce pain in my leg. Or, what's left of it!"

She flinched as he laughed and set her bag on a table, waving the pilot away as he eyed the dirty man. "I got this," she softly said. "I'm here to do a job and he's part of it."

The pilot nodded and shifted slightly. "I can take you back, Doctor. Nobody wants to work here for a reason."

She shook her head, tying her brown hair back into a loose bun. "I will if no one else. These people, this man, need proper help. I'll radio in if anything happens or I need anything."

He nodded and stepped away, walking back to the chopper. She softly sighed and turned to the man, jumping when she noticed him leaning close, his nose almost touching hers. She took a deep breath and stepped back, holding out her hands. "Why don't we get you in a bed and have a look at your injuries?"

He tilited his head. "Oh? Think I'm useless don't ya?! Well, I don't need your help! Roadie! C'mere! I can't let some little doc put her little evil mind control robot thingies in me! Or else my name isn't Junkrat!"

She softly squeaked when he fell back, knocking over a stool and flailing wildly. "Sir!"

She quickly stepped over and hooked her arms under his, pulling him over to a nearby cot. He grumbled as he pushed himself along with his foot and let her guide him onto the bed. She sighed as she looked around and squeaked audibly at the large, round man standing in the open tent. He breathed heavily, audible even across the room through the gas mask hiding his face.

She swallowed thickly and the man behind her perked up, grinning widely as he waved his short arm at the large man. "Roadie! Hey, buddy! This lil' sheila wants to inject her mind control robots in me!"

The large man took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh.

She shifted slightly, slowly reaching for her medical bag. "I don't have any nanotech. I brought as many medical instruments that are as low technology as possible. I plan on using my hands and my medicine and as many bandages as it takes. Now, sir, I am going to give you a proper check up and check on your injuries." 

The man softly huffed, crossing his arm across his chest. "I'm fine!" 

The large man suddenly stepped in, the ends of his high ponytail brushing against the stop of the tent. She stepped aside and stared at he walked over to the smaller man. She blinked in surprise when he spoke, hearing the deepest voice she'd ever heard rumble out, "Junkrat." 

The other man, Junkrat, gaped up at him. "But, Roadie!" 

'Roadie' merely stared at him, his breath heavy through his mask. 

Junkrat groaned and flopped back, pouting up at his friend. "Fiinneee. Alright, missy, no funny business!" 

Liliacia nodded, pulling over a small table to set her bag on it while Roadie stepped aside. "I'll even talk you through it." 

Junkrat grinned, his mood suddenly perking up. "So! How long are ya staying? And what's ya name? Pretty sheila like you has gotta have a nice name!" 

She pressed the cool stethoscope to his bare chest, biting back a giggle at his high-pitched squeak. "My name is Liliacia. My friends call me Lily." 

He nodded and declared, "I'm Junkrat! And this is my pal, Roadhog!" 

She nodded and wrote down his name on a fresh chart. "It's nice to meet you two." 

At least her first patient seemed to be in high spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Liliacia softly sighed as she pulled the remaining medicine out of the cabinet, setting it all out on the table. Junkrat was asleep, snoring loudly, his breath whistling every so often. He had fresh bandages on his arm and leg and he'd thankfully allowed her to clean the areas. But only those areas.

She grabbed a notebook, clicking her pen. Oh how she longed for a proper tablet already. She started taking stock of the remaining supplies, silently cursing. They had apparently started off the relief with as minimal supplies as possible. Which meant she had to deal with their lack of care.

She shook her head slightly, gathering her supplies with the others. She chewed on her lip, adding everything together. Thank goodness she'd brought more with her.

She jolted when she heard a deep breath behind her, turning to see Roadhog standing in the tent opening. "Oh, I didn't hear you. Just taking stock."

The large man merely breathed heavily, looking over to Junkrat.

Setting her clipboard down, grabbing a few rolls of bandages. She started restocking the cabinet, glancing over at Roadhog as he stepped inside. He didn't unnerve her per se, but he was more strange than Junkrat. His silence was almost jarring compared to the other's boisterous and animated way of speaking.

She glanced over when Junkrat suddenly gasped and flailed under his blanket. Straightening up, she quickly walked over as he began pulling at his arm bandages. "Junkrat! Please, calm down!"

He whined loudly, digging his blunt nails into his residual arm. He looked around frantically, his eyes wide. She gently pried his finger away, squeezing his hand. He choked out, "Roadie."

Roadhog walked over and reached out, gently smoothing his wild hair back. "Here."

Junkrat took a deep breath, closing his eyes as Roadhog continued to pet his hair. Liliaca smiled slightly, looking over his bandages. She adjusted the blanket over him, gently tucking it over his bare chest. Thankfully it was technically Winter, which meant the temperature wasn't swealtering.

Roadhog continued petting his hair, taking a deep breath.

Liliaca gently patted Junkrat's shoulder. "Are you hungry? I have some food I can cook."

Junkrat nodded slightly, curling his fingers in the blanket. "Thanks, lil' sheila."

She smiled and turned to one of her packs, opening it up to dig out three MRE's. They were surprisingly yummy and had a decent variety. She started 'cooking' them, settling them on the long table that doubled as the counter.

Junkrat slowly sat up and Roadhog hovered his hand behind him. Junkrat waved his hand and smiled widely. "I'm all good! Lil' sheila's taking good care of me!"

Roadhog tilted his head forward, nodding slightly.

Liliacia smiled slightly and offered two plates to them. "Here, eat up. The meat's still got a few minutes to cook, but it won't take long."

Junkrat took his plate, setting it on his table as he sat cross legged. "Smells good!"

She sat on a stool, pulling over a small, rolling table to set her plate on. She broke apart her chopsticks, softly mumbling, "Itadakimasu," before eating.

Junkrat blinked at her, tilting his head. "What was that, sheila?"

She glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You mean 'itadakimasu'?"

He nodded, pointing his fork at her. "Yeah, what's that?"

She smiled slightly. "It's a Japanese tradition to say it before we eat our meals. It's a way of thanking the people who cooked."

He nodded slowly. "Sooo, shouldn't we say it to you? Since you cooked it?"

She tilted her head slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear as it slipped forward. "Well, you can. Need me to say it again for you?"

He nodded rapidly, grinning as he sat up straight. "Yeah! C'mon, Roadie! We're gonna thank our lil' sheila in her own language!"

Roadhog nodded, holding his plate gently in his hands.

She smiled and slowly said, "Ita - daki - masu."

Roadhog tilted his head and rumbled, "Itadakimasu."

Junkrat grinned widely, chirping, "Itadakumasi."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Close, Junkrat. 'Daki' and 'Masu'. Ita. Daki. Masu."

He nodded firmly and slowly said, "Ita - daki - masu. Itadakimasu. Itadakimasu, sheila!"

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink as she looked down at her plate. "Thank you. Now, let's eat."'

Junkrat grinned, practically vibrating as he started eating. Roadhog turned away, pulling off his mask to eat. Liliacia smiled softly, focusing on her food as she ate. They were growing on her, slowly but surely.


	3. Chapter 3

Liliacia changed behind her curtain, tugging on a tank top before pulling on a crop top. She guided her hair into a loose bun as she stepped out, bending over to grab her basket of clothes. Junkrat watched her curiously, his fingers drumming against the bed.

"Hey, sheila?"

She hummed. "Yes?"

"Do ya need to wash your clothes?"

"I do. I brought a moisture collector with me, but it hasn't been able to collect much so far. I've got some water buckets I could use though."

He nodded and sat up, dangling his legs over the side. "Me and Roadie got a water pump back at our place! We do freshen up with it."

She smiled politely. "Can I use it?"

Junkrat nodded rapidly and grabbed a crutch, hopping off the bed to stand up. "Let's go! He's probably workin' on his motorcycle, but the big guy won't bother us!"

She nodded and adjusted her grip on the basket, walking beside him as he hobbled out the tent. She watched him carefully as they walked, holding a hand out whenever he swayed too far. He stayed upright however, and moved with surprisng speed to a large building with rusted metal for walls.

He hobbled inside and she tilted her head at the garage-like inside. Roadhog sat beside a large motorcycle on a stool, his hands busy pulling out pieces and replacing them. She smiled politely when he looked over at her and followed Junkrat through the backdoor.

He hobbled over an old manual pump and snagged a large bucket. "Roadie uses this when our ride gets dirty! You can use it too!"

She smiled and set her basket down, looking around at the old machinery and parts laying around. "Thank, Junkrat."

He grinned widely and set the bucket under the spigot before grabbing the handle to pump it. After a few good pumps, clean water came out and began slowly filling up the bucket. She found an old chair and pulled it over, grabbing her bottle of detergent.

He stopped when the bucket was nearly full and grinned proudly, taking a deep breath. "Whew, that was a workout! Ya need any help?"

She shook her head. "I got it from here, thanks. You can go inside and sit if you want."

He hummed and straightened up, grinning widely. He quickly hobbled inside. She smiled slightly and shook her head, working on her clothes. She could hang them up on that clothesline nearby.

She softly hummed a tune as she washed some pants, glancing up when she heard a loud clatter from inside. She shook her head, hearing a deep sigh from Roadhog. She smiled slightly and stood up to pump some more water, rinsing off the clothes.

She hung them over the clothesline, glancing over at a soft thud. Junkrat sat down on a stool near the pump, grinning widely. He waved slightly, his crutch on the ground beside him.

"So! Why'd you come all the way out here, sheila?"

She smiled and walked over, sitting back down to return to washing her clothes. "I wanted to help people after the omnic war, to help people heal."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, but other places are still nicer, aren't they? More civilized."

She shrugged. "Well, yeah, but nobody else wanted to come out here. There's a single tent with the least amount of supplies, that's not even the minimun for other places."

He tilted his head. "Well it is awfully rough and tough out here! You poor little healers wouldn't last long!"

She smiled as he cackled. "I've lasted, what, a weak so far? It hasn't been so bad."

He snickered and nodded. "You're different!"

She hummed softly, tilting her head as she held her clothes under the pump. He started pumping as she asked, "How am I different? I wasn't even top of my class."

He made a face as he thought, scrunching up his nose and his foot bouncing quickly. "You're, hmm..."

She bit back a giggle as she stood to hang her clothes up. He continued humming and making faces as she tossed them over, stretching up some. Tugging her tank top down, she walked back to sit down. Just some pants to go.

"You're like a desert blossom! Real pretty and attached to something that gives water! I've had to drink cactus juice before, I'll have ya know, and lemme tell ya! It was very good but whew did it feel funny! Kinda like you and your fancy medicine."

She giggled softly, her cheeks darkening. "That was actually very sweet. Thank you, Junkrat."

He grinned widely, sitting up straight. "My name's Jamison! You can call me that, but don't push your luck, missy!"

She shook her head, smiling widely. "I would never."

Roadhog walked over to the pump, holding greasy hands under the spigot before Junkrat started pumping. "My name's Mako."

She nodded, scrubbing out a stain from her pants. "That's a very nice name. You can both call me Lily if you'd like."

Junkrat grinned widely, jumping up to stand, leaning against the pump. "Your name even sounds like a flower! Ain't I just a smarty pants, eh, Roadie?"

Roadhog rumbled out a chuckle. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Junkrat tapped his fingers rapidly as he sat on the stool, his foot bouncing against the tent floor. Lily was inside Junkertown with Roadie, planning on trading some medical supplies for some pieces for some fake limbs. He wanted to scratch at his left arm, feeling it tingle uncomfortably, but Lily said scratching could make it bad again.

He didn't want to make her upset, though. He wanted her to be happy! He even took a proper shower and let her wash his clothes so he'd be all clean! Well, as clean as he could get. Even Roadie had been keeping clean more!

Lily was such a good doc! She was all gentle and her hands were nice 'n soft when she applied new bandages or soothing cream on him. And she talked him through the process! And told him the medicine helped his body fight off the bad germs that made him itch more.

She also really pretty, Junkrat smiled as he stretched his leg out. She had pretty, soft skin. Not a single scar or any missing limbs! Her hair was dark and shiny, especially after she washed it and she braided it. It looked like soft waves when she took the braid out.

He sighed happily, looking at the tent opening. She was the loveliest lady he'd ever laid his eyes on! A true desert blossom!


	5. Chapter 5

Liliacia tilted her head as she looked over the rough sketches of a prosthetic leg and arm. Roadhog had drawn them out after Junkrat started complaining about using the crutch. Well, complaining more than usual that is.

Though, Liliacia could agree that using crutches for extended periods of time was tedious and he was developing a rash under his arm. Putting cream on the rash turned out to be a job in itself because apparently, he was very ticklish. The first attempt ended up with her almost getting smacked, if Roadhog didn't catch his arm. From that point on, Roadhog held him in place while she rubbed it on, his cackling filling their ears.

Liliacia nodded finally. "We'll just need the parts for it. I can look through the material here for sleeves, so it doesn't rub and chafe against the residual limb. Being a bit uncomfortable is much more managable than risking infection.

Roadhog softly huffed a laugh and nodded. "I can get the parts."

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you for this. I know he'll like being able to walk around on his own."

Roadhog nodded and held onto the sketches, walking out. Junkrat snored loudly on his bed, one arm hanging off the side. He sprawled out in his sleep, which often meant his limbs hung off. He was surprisingly long-limbed despite his usual slouched posture.

She smiled slightly and opened up a case, looking over the smooth rolls of fabric. They were pre-measured sleeves for prosthetics, intended to fit multiple people of verious sizes. Hopefully this wouldn't bother him ad she could measure him in peace.

She grabbed the tape measure roll and pulled a stool over, gently wrapping it around his arm. She jotted down the measurements on his chart, smiling at the small doodles on it. He was very fidgety and often scribbled on her blank notebooks.

She moved around to his other side and lifted the thin blanket to expose his leg. The scarring was worse here than his arm. Burns had healed poorly, leaving the skin twisted and tender. This one would need extra padding and a softer sleeve.

She carefully measured, trying not to rub against the skin too much. He stopped snoring part the way through and let out a small whine, his fingers curling in the blanket. She paused and glanced up at him.

He swallowed thickly, looking down at her. "It hurts, desert blossom."

She smiled softly and reached up to pat his hand. "I know it does. Do you want some medicine?"

He shook his head and gripped her hand, squeezing it. "Just hold me, please."

She nodded and rolled her stool closer, holding onto his hand as she reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. "I'm here for you, Jamison."

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued petting his hair, softly humming a tune. He held onto her as she hummed, tucking his nose in her soft hair. The world slowly drowned out around them as they held onto each other, the only noise being her soft lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily tilted her head as she looked at over the parts laid out in front of her. She hummed softly and pressed a spring between her hands gently, feeling the tension build before she slowly released it. Roadhog sat across from her with a roughly-drawn prosthetic leg and arm included.

She looked over the blueprint again and set the spring down. "I think this is a really good idea, actually. A proper prosthetic would probably get destroyed too easily and be hard to repair out here."

He nodded slightly; just a tilt of his head.

She nodded firmly and straightened up. "Let's get to it, then. He's napping and I left him some magazines so we have time to at least start it."

He snorted out a brief chuckle.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You think we can finish it?"

He nodded again and started picking up parts, his fingers surprisingly dexterous with the small parts. She watched in awe as he assembled the springy peg-leg within only a few minutes. He adjusted the belts and held it out to her, patting her head.

She looked over it and nodded slowly. "This is great. The arm's going to be harder, though. He can manage a bouncy leg, but if he wants finger movements, it'll have to be integrated into the nerves of his arm. That's always painful, but I don't even have that medicine here."

He nodded slowly and breathed out, "I can help with pain."

She set the leg down, dusting off her hands, and asked, "How?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow, metal canister. It was dulled and dented slightly, but it was sealed tightly. It was surprisingly large, easily fitting in his hand.

She tilted her head and he tapped the side of it with a finger. "Numbing gas. Dulls the pain."

She nodded slowly and looked up at him. "Mako? Are you in pain?"

He nodded, tucking the canister away. "Injured my lungs in the war."

She frowned. "Why didn't you get proper care if you were in the army?"

He merely shrugged. "Wasn't a proper army."

She nodded slightly and looked down at the leg in front of her. "Let's see if Jamie's awake. Hopefully he'll like this."

Mako nodded and stood up, offering a hand to her. She smiled and took his hand, letting him easily pull her to her feet. He rumbled a chuckle as she stumbled and bent over, picking up the leg.

She softly huffed, her cheeks flushing as she followed him to the tent. Jamison was lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine. He was humming a tune and perked up when the tent flap opened wide.

"Roadie! Flower! Whatcha got for lil' ol' Junkrat?"

Lily stepped around Mako and grabbed the sleeve designated for his leg. "Can you try this on? It's a prosthetic leg."

Jamison perked up, tossing his magazine aside as he sat up at the edge. "Give it! I'm tired of usin' this annoying walking stick!"

She smiled and pulled over a stool, sitting down with a pack of wetrags. "I need to disenfect the area before I put the sleeve on. It's okay if the leg is a bit dirty as long as everything in direct contact with the scar is clean."

He nodded rapidly and tugged his shorts up higher. "Have at it, Flower!"

She gently cleaned off around the scarred area and slid the sleeve on. She waved Mako over and he knelt down, sliding the leg into position. She tightened the belt straps and glanced up at Jamison, who was watching themm both with wide eyes.

"Let me know if this hurts or feels uncomfortable, okay?"

He nodded rapidly and she tightened the belts another notch before letting go. Mako let the leg go and Jamison gripped the edge of the cot. Jamison smiled widely and Lily stepped back, holding out her hands.

Jamison glanced up at her. "Can I stand on it, sheila?"

She nodded. "Take it slow, I'm right here if you stumble."

He hopped off the bed and gripped her hands tightly, sucking in a deep breath. Mako stood back, watching as the lanky man slowly put weight onto his new leg. Jamison straightened up and slowly took a step, Lily walking close beside him.

He squeezed her hand. "Lemme try, sheila. Ain't gonna learn if ya keep holding me up."

She smiled slightly and nodded, letting his hands go. "Alright, take it easy."

He nodded and took several slow steps towards Mako before turning to walk to his bed. He grinned as he did a few short laps and quickly walked over to her, bending down to hug her waist tightly. He easily picked her up and laughed as she squeaked, spinning them around on his leg.

Mako softly sighed as Jamison crashed into him and wrapped his arms around the giggling pair. Jamison grinned widely at Lily, still in his arms. She was flushed, but giggling regardless.

He took a deep breath and squeezed her. "Thank you, Flower."

She smiled softly up at him. "You're welcome, Jamie."

Mako silently decided he quite liked having them smiling in his arms like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Liliacia gently wiped Jamison's arm clean, disenfecting it as much as possible. The tent was cleaned and she'd curtained off a small section for the surgery. Jamison was sleeping soundly, a mask providing him a mixture of oxygen and Mako's anasthetic. The tools and arm were laid out, all cleaned as much as she could get it.

Taking a deep breath, she set the cotton swabs down. If she didn't start soon, she'd be extending the surgery longer than necessary. And, while Mako had diluted his gas for Jamison's size, there was no need to risk it.

She picked up the scalpel and glanced up at the anatomy chart hanging up. She followed it carefully. She remembered all her training and put it to use for this one important moment.

As Liliacia worked, she let her mind wander. She didn't expect to enjoy middle-of-nowhere, Australia. Nor did she expect to meet two great men.

Jamison was wild and rambunctious, his cackle was infectious, and he was more than just a bag of laughs. He was scared when she put the mask on him, despite his smile. He always perked up a bit more when she spent time with him. He hated rice, but loved meat.

Mako was the polar opposite. Quiet and calm, but he still held much strength in him. And he was much smarter than people thought of him. He was observant, noticing when his friend was taking a joke too far or she needed something.

They were both fantastic to live with for the past month. She hadn't made many friends over the years and the ones she did have were often busy. But these two? They were quite possibly the greatest friends she'd ever made.

She slowly connected the prosthetic, her palms feeling clammy in her gloves. If she damaged any nerves, he could potentially lose movement in his fingers or his arm. His nerves already appeared damaged, but whenever she tested the feeling, he felt every poke regardless of size.

However, he would be in pain for a while. And it would take him more time to gain proper movement in his fingers. There was nothing she could do for phantom pain, but prosthesis often helped greatly.

Hopefully it would help him too.

She gently wrapped up the arm where his arm met the prosthetic in gauze and started cleaning up, taking a shuddering breath through her mask. Blinking quickly, she turned off the hard-light generator, allowing the magnifiers and lights to disappear into blue holograms.

Swallowing thickly, she removed the mask and set up a new IV bag. Everything went as well as she'd hoped. Maybe even better, depending on how he felt when he woke up.

Wiping her eyes with her forearm, she tossed the used supplies into the biohazard bin. She'd ease whatever pain he woke up to. She'd be there for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Junkrat softly whined as he slowly woke up, curling his fingers against the blanket. He shifted slightly and relaxed at soft hands on his cheeks. He mumbled incoherently and leaned into the hands, slowly settling down.

Liliacia smiled softly and gently combed her fingers through his hair. "Jamie? Can you hear me?"

He mumbled softly, slowly reaching up to grip her arm.

She nodded slightly and patted his hand. "Take your time. Would you like some water?"

He nodded, smacking his lips as he noticed his mouth was dry. He grumbled softly when she moved away and moved his head some, feeling a dull ache through his body. Inhaling deeply, he listened as she moved around.

He curled his fingers slowly and moved his right hand to his left arm, bumping his fingers along the cool metal. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down at his arm. He swallowed thickly and glanced up when she walked over to him.

She smiled and offered him the straw. "Small sips. You won't have fine control of your fingers for a while, and I can assist with some physical therapy. If anything feels numb or tingly or hurts too much, you let me know."

He nodded sightly and sipped through the straw, looking down at his arm. He pulled back and slowly curled his fingers, softly groaning. She squeezed his shoulder, pulling her chair to sit down.

He smiled sleepily and tilted his hand, pressing his lips to her hand. "Thank you, sheila. Thank you so much."

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome, Jamie. Get some rest, I'll still be here."

He hummed softly, settling back. "Where's Roadie? Is he alright?"

She nodded. "I'll go get him if you'd like."

He nodded, glancing around as she stood up. He looked down at his arm and smiled widely, taking a deep breath. He curled the fingers, softly groaning at the small pangs going up his arm.

He smiled widely and looked up when Roadhog walked in with LIliacia. "Roadie! Look, I can move my fingies!"

Roadhog looked down at him as he curled and uncurled his fingers. "Lily worked hard."

Junkrat nodded quickly, blinking quickly when he rested his head down. "She did. My little desert flower is the best."

Liliacia smiled softly, sitting down. "Thank you, Jamie. Now, get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

Liliacia sighed softly as she looked over her supplies and rechecked her list. Yup, she was running very low considering how little time she'd actually spent living on the outside of Junkertown. Both Mako and Jamison had been eating with her for the past two months, and her food supplies were meant to last for four to six, depending on how much she needed.

By herself, she would've still had more than enough for another month and a half at minimum. Mako didn't eat as much as she thought he would, though she suspected he got more food from elsewhere if he needed it. Jamison was picky, but could easily eat two meals.

Not so surprisingly, she hadn't used much medicine. She got very few visitors and they were apphrensive at best. Mako assured her the locals were just weary of outsiders and offered to bring her medicine with him when he went into town to help some folks. She agreed, giving him some basic medicine and instructions. It took him a few tries, but he came back sucessful and even with some traded goods on occasion.

She still had plenty of surgical tools, as Jamison was currently her one and only surgical patient. He was healing surprisingly well and didn't seem to be in much pain, even without pain relief medicine. She was surprised and relieved that the surgery had gone so well.

Taking a deep breath, she set her tablet down and sat heavily on the stool. She couldn't stay much longer at this rate. She hated to admit it, but she just couldn't. She had to call in early, and, with what little success she's had, this mission would be deemed a failure and more than likely shut down.

She sniffled softly and glanced over at Jamison, who was sleeping soundly. She could faintly hear Mako's breathing outside, where he laid on a blanket on the ground. She would miss them, put simply.

She stood up, wiping her eyes as she stepped outside. She took a deep breath and sat down, tucking her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees, looking out at the wide horizon.

She sat there quietly, taking in the night sky and listening to the waves that hit the rocks beneath the cliff. Mako's heavy breathing filled the silence. It was actually kinda nice. Jamison snored much louder, even audible from outside the tent. It was actually kinda nice.

She sniffled again and rubbed her eye, taking a deep breath. She tucked her face in her knees, muffling her soft crying. She didn't notice Mako's breathing grow quieter or Jamison's snoring stop followed by the soft sound of weight put on his leg.

She jolted slightly when a heavy arm wrapped around her, pullling her into a soft side. She looked up at Mako, who was staring down at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head slightly and glanced up when Jamison stepped out, rubbing his eye. "What's the matter, desert flower? Fightin' sleep?"

She shifted slightly and nodded, glancing down. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

Jamison walked around and dropped down, stretching his legs in front of himself. "Wanna share with ol' Jamie here?"

A small smile grew as she said, "I'm going to have to leave soon. Two weeks max."

Jamison frowned at her. "Why?"

"I'm running low on supplies. Under normal circumstances, I could've stayed for another two months, maybe three. But since I've been feeding you two and helping you two keep celan, I'm kinda running low on those things. I could call in supplies, but they'd want to know why and it'd be better to, just, go back and give them my report."

Mako nodded slowly and rumbled out, "Will you return?"

She softly sighed, looking down at her hands. "I doubt it, honestly. I haven't done much and there is an expectation of how many people outreach programs should help to continue. This one would be considered a failure."

Jamison shook his head quickly and waved his hands, grabbing her hands between his. "No! Ya cured me, sheila! You gave me an arm! And a leg!"

She smiled slightly and tugged one hand free, wiping her eyes. "I know, and I'm happy to have helped you both."

Mako shifted beside her and patted her back. "What do you need?"

She blinked up at him, tilting her head. "What?"

"What do you need to stay?"

Her smile widened as tears slipped free, running down her cheeks. She started rubbing her eyes and let out a soft giggle, hiccuping softly. Jamison straightened up and curled his fingers repeatedly before grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug.

He squeezed her close and swiftly pressed several kisses to the side of her face. "I love ya, sheila. Stay with us, we'll help ya."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you, Jamie. Thank you, Mako."

Mako gently squeezed her waist. "You're welcome, Lily."


End file.
